Delusions
by MayWater
Summary: Naruto and Hinata both gave into delusions because it was easier. Now it's time to confront them and talk it out together. How will things end for the both of them?
1. Caught in the Act

Title: Delusions

Summary: Naruto and Hinata both gave into delusions because it was easier. Now it's time to confront them and talk it out together.

A/N: To be honest, this is what I think will happen anytime someone says Naruto will finally see her in a new light and fall in love with her just because she confessed.

Hinata looked out from behind the trees. She saw Naruto, her boyfriend, kissing Sakura in the clearing. Holding back her tears, Hinata grabbed her heart. Now she knew why Naruto wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He wanted to sneek around behind her back.

She ran home, not caring that Naruto would hear her. Once home she rushed to her room and ignored the concerned look Neji gave her. It was all over! Their six month relationship was meant nothing to him! Why would he do this to her? Didn't he love her?

Hinata climbed into bed and hugged her pillow to her. Now what? Did she confront him? Should she wait for him to confess? Surely he heard her running out of the forest.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her window. It was Naruto. He had snuck into the Hyuuga compound to see her. Slowly she opened the window and let Naruto inside. He hesitated for a while. Then he reluctantly climbed into her room and scratched his head nervously.

"I…I don't know what to say…" he trailed off.

Hinata bit her lip.

"How long?"

Naruto looked away. Guilty.

"To be honest, this was the first time. I…I guess I just lost control. We were going over a mission for tomorrow and laughing. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight and she said that she really missed while I was away on the other mission. I just kissed her and she kissed me back. I couldn't stop." Even as he finished Naruto knew his explanation sucked.

"If this was the first time then why did you want to keep our relationship a secret? I t-t-trusted you ." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto looked away. "I wanted to keep our relationship a secret because I wasn't sure."

"You wasn't sure about what?"

"About _us_. About how I felt about _you._ I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I still love Sakura, a lot."

"Then why did you agree to go out with me." Hinata could feel the tears coming out again.

"Because of your confession."

"My confession?"

"Yes. I felt bad that you risked so much trying to save me and tell me that you loved me that I felt obligated to go out with you. At first it was just suppose to be one date, but you seemed so happy and I had a good time. I just stayed with you because I didn't want to hurt you. I thought maybe I could grow to love you but after seeing Sakura today, I knew I was kidding myself. I still love her. I love her so much and I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but I want to be happy. You want to be happy too, but can you really be happy with me knowing I don't really love you and that your whole relationship is a lie?"

"That doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!" Hinata whisper-screamed. She didn't want anyone to know Naruto was here.

"I know... I know. That's why I'm breaking up with you. I won't pretend anymore. It's over between us. As a matter of fact, it never really started. I'm very sorry, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Naruto was dumping her after he cheated on her with another woman. It sounded like Naruto was just going to walk away from their relationship and run into the waiting arms of Sakura.

After everything she did for him and gave him. She nursed his wounds when he was hurt on missions, made his lunch almost everyday, and even gave up her virginity to him. Sadistically a voice in the back her mind told her that she tended his wounds after Sakura took care of the serious ones and that he went out to eat with Sakura in public much more often than he would take her out.

She was stupid and blind. She should have seen this coming. Instead she decided to ignore Kiba, Shino, and Neji's warnings and trusted Naruto. Now look where is got her. She had idolized him. Put him on some unreachable pedestal. That's had been her first mistake. Hinata gave Naruto such a pathetic, broken look that he actually cringed. Deciding it was time to go, he jumped out the window while muttering a weak goodbye.

Hinata sat on her bed once more. Today they were supposed to spend the night together to watch movies and maybe do more. Would he invite Sakura instead, not even a whole day after he cruelly cheated on and then dumped her?

Finally, she let the tears fall.


	2. Broken Trust

A/N: I decided to continue this story. There will be one more chapter after this. This one is from Naruto's point of view and the last one will be from Sakura's point of view.

Naruto jumped from Hinata's window and ran out of the Hyuuga compound. He stopped at the big oak tree next to Sakura's apartment. Sakura wouldn't be back from work at the hospital for another hour. It gave him time to think.

Naruto almost wanted to hang himself from the tree. He really hadn't meant to hurt Hinata. She was a friend and comrade and therefore he valued her. Naruto probably should have broken up with her the moment he realized she expected way more from the relationship than he did. No. He should have never accepted her feelings in the first place. Naruto never stopped loving Sakura and another girl shoved in his face wouldn't make him forget.

Honestly, Naruto was as shocked about the kiss as Hinata was. He hadn't planned to kiss Sakura. The last thing he expected was that Sakura would kiss him back. Naruto leaned his head back in shame. He had to tell Sakura. She should find out about Hinata from him.

Naruto waited and waited. After two hours Sakura still hadn't come back. Once he had been sitting at the oak for nearly three hours and a half, Sakura finally came home. She saw Naruto sitting by the oak tree, looked shocked, then angry, and finally stormed into her apartment. Naruto followed quickly behind her.

"Wait-" he tried to call out to her. Sakura spun on her heels.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"So you do know."

"Yes. Hinata wrote a letter to me explaining everything after accusing me of stealing her boyfriend in it!" Sakura yelled holding up a piece of paper. "Who else have you been seeing behind everyone's back? After we kissed you said we would be a couple. Ha!"

Sakura threw the paper and it fell to the floor. Naruto stared at it for a moment before he spoke again.

"I love you and only you."

"Like I would believe that."

"Listen. I admit I kissed you while I was still with Hinata. I'm sorry and I feel bad, but I never meant to hurt her or you. I never even meant to kiss you! It just happened! It happened because I love you and only you! I tried to love Hinata. I did, but I couldn't. I don't feel as good with her as I do with you. Please believe me. This is the first and it will be the last time I ever cheat on my girlfriend." Naruto pleaded.

Sakura stared at him. She looked doubtful. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I promise I won't and I never go back on my word. Because I love you and always have. Because you know me and you know this isn't me. I had one moment of weakness in the face of the only girl I ever loved. When you said that you missed me and when you smiled at me I felt hope that maybe we could be together. Something I've wanted for years. In that moment, and I hate to say it, I forgot about Hinata. When you kissed me back I knew that this was what I wanted. I truly believe I can make you happy."

Sakura still looked suspicious, like she wanted to believe Naruto but something was holding her back.

"What you did to Hinata wasn't fair."

"I know."

"I don't feel right taking you from Hinata. If I had known I never would have acted that way. I never-"

Naruto grabbed Sakura face and kissed her again. Sakura stood still not responding. Naruto sighed.

"You didn't take me from her. I was never into the relationship to begin with. Hinata deserves happiness in the form of someone loving her back. You deserve happiness too. Sakura, I swear that if I didn't think I could make you happy I would give you up in a second, but if I'm what you want than I will happily be yours."

Naruto kissed her again. This time Sakura responded timidly. They continued to kiss a little more until Sakura broke away. She turned away not looking at him. Naruto began to question how much Sakura wanted to be with him.

"Sakura-"

"I don't know. Let me think about it please."

Naruto nodded. He understood. Sakura was in a difficult place. Betray her friend for a chance at happiness with Naruto or spurn the man she who always loved and supported her for a lesser influence in her life. Were either options fair? Naruto knew what he needed to do and he did it. He broke up with Hinata because she didn't deserve to be led on. He spent six months lying to himself and to her. No more.

After Sakura had remained silent for several minutes Naruto left. On his way home he knew that this incident could leave him with no one yet he did not despair. If no one else would be her lover he would fight for that place. Even if Sakura rejected him, he wouldn't give up until she found a new love.

To never give up was his nindo and winning Sakura's love had always been one of his goals.


End file.
